The present invention relates to skin treatment substances.
Skin treatment substances or creams are widely known and used. One of the most important problems of modern cosmetology is preventing or delay of skin aging and a search for means for stimulating skin activity to prevent deterioration of skin, reduction of its strength and development and of wrinkles. One of the symptoms of skin aging is hysteresis of protoplasm, change in colloidal condition of proteins which form the tissue, decrease of water and fat contents of the skin. This leads to slowing down of biological and biophysical reactions and moveability of dissolved components, reduction of oxygen consumption, decrease of main metabolic processes. Especially in these cases the use of fats in substances for preventing wrinkles formation and premature fading of skin is of great importance, utilized together with water in forms which are optimal for absorption and retention by skin.
Known skin treatment substances or creams which are now produced have a vaseline base, sometimes with a small addition of animal and plant fats have considerable advantages, in their low cost, non-oxidation by air, stability of consistency during storage, etc. However, they also negatively affect the skin. Vaselines cannot replace in their action the animal and plant fats. They soften the skin only insignificantly and act only on the skin surface and prevent penetration of nutrient and medicinal substances needed for the skin. Moreover, long use of creams frequently lead to skin sicknesses.
In modern cosmetology also creams comprising hormones such as for example estrogen, placenta, etc. have been used. Very small dosages of hormones are harmless, but at the same time not efficient. Therefore, the hormone-containing creams include a considerable quantity of hormones and as a result are dangerous for organism. Estrogen applied on the skin penetrates into the organism and can lead to cancer. Hormone-containing creams can lead to hair growth and other side effects. Auxiliary components used in known creams increase their costs, however frequently they do not improve the results and sometimes dry the skin.